Can Two Ice Cubes Melt Together And Become One?
by LilyLover97
Summary: Slightly based on the Marriage Law Challenge. Bookworm, busy haired Hermione Granger arrives at Hogwarts two months late only to find out that she is to marry the hooked nose, bat like potions master Serveus Snape, which doesn't seem to phase her much
1. Late Arrival At Hogwarts

* * *

Okay, I've had this thought in my head forever and I've finally decided to write it out. I'm kinda really sick right now, like delirious and everything so I hope this is as good as it sounds in my head.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all characters and setting belong to J.K.Rowling, don't sue me all I have is a water bottle, a half empty box of tissues, and a dollar to buy a bagel before school on Monday.

* * *

Hogwarts, for the most part, was a memorable place a friendships, heartbreaks, trust, loyalty, betrayal, courage, dignity, and hope. It was the place where young witches and wizards left their childhood and became adults, a place where they all figured out where they belonged. This was the place where everyone had at one point in their lives considered to be their 'home'. Which is why so many students had been shocked to find that their Head Girl Hermione Granger who seemed to love the castle more than anyone else had not returned to finish her seventh year.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly had spent their summer frantically trying find their best friend, the young lady who completed their trio. Even after being assured by the older members of The Order, including Dumbledore himself, they continued to send her owl after owl, all of which returned with the letter still tightly clutched in their beak. Refusing to give up they tried tracking charms and locating spells, doing so much research that their efforts were sure to make Hermione glow with joy if she had been their to witness it. When they arrived at school for the first time without her they turned to the Restricted Section of the library for answers. It wasn't until Dumbledore had told them that she had some family matters to attend to and that she would be returning shortly did they stop, of course the threat of expulsion may have effected their decision a bit.

Hermione's Head Girl position was passed onto Ron Weasly's baby sister and the apple of The Boy Who Lived eyes, Ginny Weasly who had skipped her sixth year after recieving perfect O.W.L.s scores and taking a few summer courses with a private teacher. Her tutoring job was appointed to none other than Draco Malfoy who now had the highest ranking scores in his year besides Ginny and loved to watch students squirm at his harsh tone. Even the bed she once slept in had been given away to Mary, a witch who had moved over from America during the summer. Somehow everything fell into place and it began to feel almost as if the very memory of Hermione Granger was being erased, which may be why everyone was a bit startled when she walked through the doors dripping wet on that stormy fall evening.

Halloween Eve the entire school body was eating dinner at their respective tables. They chattered on about a particularly hard essay Professor Snape had assigned, dates for the upcoming Halloween Ball, last minute items they had to pick up the next day in Hogsmeade before sunset came and the celebration began, rumors of Pansy and Blaise having sexual intercourse on Professor McGonagall's desk, and of course the next Quidditch game. A climaxing storm outside made itself known by shuddering the windows and occasionally lighting up the candlelighted room.

Just as the majority of them had gotten halfway through their first serving the large, heavy doors at the back of the Great Hall slowly creaked open. In walked a soaking wet, shivering Hermione Granger dragging a particularly heavy trunk behind her. Suddenly the hall become noticeably quieter, until the room became so silent a pin being dropped would echo throughout the entire castle. As if to add to the effect a great flash of lightning illuminated the entire room, temporarily blinding its occupiers.

Perhaps it was the intensity of the lightning or maybe it was the loudness of the rolling thunder that quickly followed that woke everyone from their shock. A tsunami wave of whispered flooded the hall as curious students attempted to figure out who that was, why she was there, and what had happened. Ron and Harry jumped from their seat and raced to their thought-to-be-lost best friend, embracing her in a suffocating bear hug which she did not return.

"Hermione?" Harry questioned gently as he let go and inched away. Her eyes were dark and seemed to have no end, completely unfocused with large pupils and dark rings around them with soft pink edges, as if she had spent many sleepless nights crying.

The flushed, bushy haired girl replied, "Yes?"

Timidly, Harry took a step closer to his friend and reached out a hand to cover her own icy, raw hand, "Are you alright?"

A haunting smile appeared on her face while her eyes continued to have no focus point, as if they were looking straight through the boys, "I'm still alive aren't I?"

For that moment in time everything froze, leaving the boys to their racing minds. Occupied in their own train of thought full of questions of what happened to their Hermione they failed to recognize the sounds of foot steps and swishing robes as the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress approached their newly arrived star student.

"Miss Granger, we hadn't expected you so early." Dumbledore told her, "I hope that next time you will send an owl ahead of time to aware us of your arrival so we will be prepared."

Hermione's only response was the slight nod of her head.

The Head of her house was quick to conjure up some towels for Hermione and wrap them around her shoulders in a fretting mother type of a way.

Slowly walking to the Hospotal Wing with her student's trunk hoovering after her above the many heads of curious students she called to Hermione, "Come child, lets get you out of those clothes before you catch something awful causing you to fall even farther behind." Everyone who had heard her words were clearly thinking some form of, _'As if _Hermione Granger _could fall behind.' _

The remaining of the Trio watched as its third member walked away without making a single sound, only turning back around to acknowledge Dumbledore as her asked her to report to his office first thing in the morning, apparently he had to discuss many things of critical nature with her.

* * *

_The disgusting scent of bleach and other cleaners caused Hermione's head to spin. She wandered down a hall with linoleum_ _floors and many heavy wooden oak doors. _

"_Mum!" she cried out, frustrated and confused, she felt like a lost child searching for the comforting arms of her mother. "Mama where are you!"_

_Frantically she opened the doors to find empty beds or sickly people with wires attached to them. Anyone she begged for help walked right passed her._

_In tears she found the end of the hallway and chose to go left rather than right. At the first door there was a card that said '_Jaine Bethany Granger_'. She tried several times to push the door in but failed at every attempt, finally she collapsed in exhaustion and as she leaned back against the door sobbing it opened, letting Hermione's head hit the cold floor hard._

_All Hermione could do was blink. The air seemed stale and dead. There was no light at all, the blinds on the windows were shut, cutting off any sunlight as it tried desperately to get in through the cracks of the blinds. If there was one thing Hermione knew about her mother it was that she hated anything but natural light, something she had passed onto Hermione. At home Jaine always left the curtains opened so the natural sunlight would mix with lamps which made every room in the Granger residence light up with a happy sparkle._

_Licking her lips Hermione stood up and switched on the lights, immediately she wished she hadn't because what she saw was sure to traumatize her for life. Over a still body was a single white sheet. _

_Slowly Hermione staggered to the bed. With careful hands she gently pulled the sheet down to her mothers waist, once again instantly regretting her actions. Jaine's once ivory skin had turned a horrible hue, so pale you could see through in. Her brown eyes frozen open, the once honey colored iris had turned such a dark brown it was almost black. Hermione reached for her beloved mother's hand only to find it limp and freezing cold._

_There was no pulse to be found. In a panicking fear she checked every spot she knew had a pulse, her wrist, her neck, even her thumb . . . . .nothing, not a beat. Then she realized that her mother's chest wasn't moving in that up and down motion that had always chased away her fears and lulled her to sleep as a child. Hermione's head snapped up to look at the machines that were suppose to be monitoring her mother, they had all gone flat, no indication of her mother still living could be found._

_She screamed.

* * *

_

Hermione woke up to find herself sitting straight up in her bed in the Infirmary, choking and sobbing hysterically.

Immediately Madame Pomfery came rushing to her aid, checking her vitals and pouring her an icy glass of water from the pitcher on the night table next to her then thrusting it in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" the nurse asked, "Are you in any pain? Do you have the chills? Feeling faint? Is there a fever coming on? Are you going to be ill?"

Hermione looked around. Everything had an eerie resemblance to the hospital in her dreams, the white sheets, her flower print gown, the smell of bleach. But it was what over powered those things that kept her from breaking down, the chirping birds that sang the early morning's sound, the scent of mud mixed with the smell of rain, the vase of brightly colored daises in the blue vase set on the table next to her.

"No," Hermione sputtered out, "I just had a dream that's all, just a nightmare."

The nurse frowned, "Would you like me to get a Dreamless Sleep potion? You look so pale, and the circles under you ey-"

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. I'm fine, it was just a dream." she stated, reassuring herself more than Madame Pomfery, "I understand that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with me. Do you know if he's in his office at the moment?"

"Why yes he is, he has been expecting you." she told Hermione as she stood up and looked around for her clothing, "But why don't you stay for a bit? Surely whatever he has to say can wait a few hours more. You look awfully weary. I take it that you not taking your mothe- "

"Where are my clothes!" Hermione practically shouted, "Professor Dumbledore said that what he must speak to me about is of dire importance!"

Shocked by Hermione's outburst and tone of voice Madame Pomfrey handed Hermione a set of Hermione's freshly clean, dry uniform and closed the curtain around her bed to give Hermione privacy from wandering eyes such as Snape's who had been watching her the entire time.

* * *

With her head up high Hermione marched down the hallways full of students and teachers who were making last minute Halloween preparations. Everywhere she went their judging eyes followed her. Ignoring them she made her way to the gargoyle and gave the password, Fluffernutter, and preceded up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Granger, please do take a seat." Dumbledore instructed her, motioning to a comfy, overstuffed armchair.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes." was the short answer provided by her superior who then offered her one of his favorite treats, "Lemon Drop?"

Politely Hermione took one of the brightly wrapped candies, not helping but to think that sometimes her professor was a bit daft.

"Professor, I do not mean to seem rude but if we could please get along to the matters of which you wish to speak of , I have many assignments that I have missed and hope to start on as soon as possible."

"Do not worry Miss Granger, I have talked to your professors and they have agreed that you need not complete your missed work for which you have been excused for, though you may complete them later if you need to boost your grade up a bit but I see that highly unlikely." Dumbledore spoke with a smile as Hermione's face lite up by his compliment, "We are waiting for the rest of whom the issue I must speak of is in attendance, in the meantime would you like a cup of tea?"

Hermione nodded her head even though she would had much rather a large mug of black coffee or espresso at the moment, "Yes that would be lovely Headmaster."

Just as Dumbledore summoned a House Elf the door creaked open.

"Serveus, I see that you have finally decided to show up, would you join Miss Granger and myself in a cup of tea?"

"I am afraid I do not have time for your little tea parties Headmaster, I have essays to grade and know I must make some potions for Madame Pomfery, it seems her stock is running rather low." Snape icily responded, eyeing Hermione with great interest, his eyes seemed to ask _'Why are you here as well?'._

Sternly the elderly professor told Snape to take a seat in an armchair that Hermione was sure hadn't been there a moment ago.

The awkward silence was enough to make Hermione want to giggle as she watched Dumbledore who stared at Snape who glared back at the headmaster. Nothing could be heard but the definite sound of the many clocks ticking to the same second and the occasional whisper of the portraits.

"Blinky has brought you tea sirs and miss," a tiny creature with large ears stated as she place a large tea tray on a table that Hermione swore on her eyes and ears had definitely had not been there just a minute ago. "Would sirs are miss be needing anythings else? Blinky is sure she has seen some cake in the kitchens, she could bring miss some if it makes her happy."

Hermione shook her head and wondered if she was that obvious or if House Elves, like other creatures, could sense the feelings of humans.

"That will bee all Blinky, though if you could find Minerva and tell her to please hurry along." Dumbledore told Blinky in a kind tone.

"Of course sir!" spoke Blinky before she vanished with a loud SNAP!

As their staring contest continued Hermione fixed her tea, quite frankly afraid of what the Headmaster wanted to talk to her about with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape there. Would they hold her back because of her absent? Was it something to with The Order? Were they going to take her out of her Advanced Transfiguration and Advanced Potions classes? Did something happen to her father?

Professor Snape's voice broke her thoughts which had been building a wall around her, closing her up in her mind, "That's a very interesting combination Miss Granger?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, unsure of what the professor was speaking of.

"Your tea," he explained motioning with his own cup, "you have a very intresting combination. I have never seen anyone drink tea with sugar, honey, basil, an orange slice, _and _a slice of lemon."

She looked from his silver cup of plain tea to hers with a floating lemon slice and an orange curl hanging there to float. Never before had she questioned the way she made her tea, it was the way her mother took it and the way her mother's mother took it, the only difference was the orange Hermione added because she liked to eat it after sucking on the warm lemon once she finished her tea, something sweet to get rid of the sour taste. Now of course she could never suck on a lemon in from of her teachers and headmaster but it was from a force of habit that made Hermione add the fruit to her cup.

"Now that we are all here and settled I'd like to discuss the issue of the teacher/student relationship that is taking place. I have arranged for the wedding to be held tomorrow during the Halloween Ball, all who attended the ceremony -"

At this point Hermione had caught on, she was still thinking about when McGonagall had entered and how she had failed to notice it previously, "What!"

"When you marry Snape my dear, it will be during the Halloween Ball so there could be some privacy. You may invite whoever you please as long as they behave. I shall be the one to marry you of course. Now afterwards you have the choice of-"

"I don't understand." Hermione told the Headmaster, cutting off his words and spilling her tea cup.

"It's perfectly legal my dear, I was qualified to bond witches and wuzards togeher in matrimony many years ago."

Hermione jumped up, "Let me get this straight. I come home after spending an extended summer trying to keep my family together and return to find that I'm being forced to marry my Potions Professor with no notice?"

Now it was Serveus' turn to speak "You have choices Miss Granger, let me remind you that Draco Malfoy and that obese one that always follows after him petitioned for your hand in marriage as well, what was name? It sounded like some sort of sea creature, . . . lobbe, no . . . crab. . . yes that's it, Crabbe."

"Petitioned?"

"My dear didn't you receive our owls?" Minerva asked calmly.

Hermione once again shook her head.

Dumbledore sighed.

Minerva tilted her head to the side thoughtfully like a cat.

Serveus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're getting married." he stated, being the first one to finally speak, "Let her do the decision making and send an owl to my office with the details, I have papers to grade."

With that said the greasy haired potions master hurried out of the room like a criminal fleeing a crime scene, with his black robes flowing behind him.

To Hermione's surprise the chair he had once sat on vanished to thin air.

"Professors I spent my summer abroad with my parents, I did not come in contact with any owls, well not any letter baring ones anyway." She put in as an after though.

Dumbledore took control of the conversation, "Over the summer, around the end of July the Ministry passed the Marriage Law which states that any Muggleborn must marry a Pureblood two months after his or her 18th birthday. The purpose of this was to keep Purebloods from inbreeding because it was producing suibs and other, more tragic birth defects, simply mixing new blood into the pool."

"But Professor my birthday was mid-September, doesn't that mean we still have until mid-November? Couldn't we find someone more. . . . age appropriate?"

"No Miss Granger, the year which you used a Time Turner for hours at a time have added months to your age, we received petition a shortly after the law was passed, they did already give us a bit more time because of your situation. After discussing it with your parents we decided that your best chance was to marry Professor Snape rather than a death eater who could, well I shall spare you the details." Dumbledore said after receiving a glare from Hermione's Transfiguration professor that would have killed him several times if looks could kill, "Your father signed off on the marriage bond on September 19th, your actual birth date if I am correct."

"So what your saying is that I am being forced to marry a disgusting, greasy haired git twice my age and my father has agreed to it?"

"Basically yes." Professor Dumbledore blandly replied.

"Child you must understand, your best hope of having a normal life is with Serveus. He doesn't care what you pursue. Professor Snape will keep you safe from harm, no one will dare to bother you with one of Voldermort's most trusted men as your husband. Also, he is quite wealthy and will surely be able to spend some of it on the best childcare in the wizarding world for your child, you can carry it for nine months and never see it again if that is what you wish. We could even have you put to sleep so you never need to go through that pain."

Hermione was completely appalled. The head of her respectable house was not only talking about her having her other professors child which implies that the two of them would be having sexual intercourse but she was _assuring_ her that she could have nothing to do with the child!

"Child?" Hermione's voice became small and cracked.

"Yes Hermione, the main purpose of the Marriage Law is to repopulate the wizarding world," the Headmaster explained, "it requires you to have one pregnancy by the first year, a child produced by the second, and a second child produced by the fifth year."

"A pregnancy by the first but a child by the second?" Hermione questioned.

"Miscarriages," Professor McGonagall offered the answer, "or if you're onlya few months pregnant by the first anniversary."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say as her mind dragged her back to how her mother had a miscarriage when she was 11, right before she left for Hogwarts and how she had hated so see her mother wandering around the house in her baby pink robe sobbing over every diaper or rubber duck and how she hated leaving her in such a distressed state. Then again, to her fourth year in Hogwarts, when returned home asking for her baby sister but only getting shaking head and tearing eyes as an answer, Adelpha Hermione Granger had only lived for six and a half minutes before her lungs refused to take oxygen.

"Now about the ceremony I trust you are familiar with it?" Dumbledore asked.

Herimone nodded recalling a book she once read, while planning her cousin's wedding she became fascinated with different types of ceremonies from a variation of cultures, the wizarding culture being one of them of course.

"Now after the ceremony would you like to have a private celebration . . . . . . . . "

For what seemed like hours and probably was they went through plenty of planning for the first upcoming celebration of marriage that was to take place on Hogwarts' grounds in decades. Hermione had left most of the decisions up to Minerva who had never had her own wedding and was thrilled to turn this into the fairytale princess wedding she had never had.

As they parted their separate ways, Dumbledore to inform the staff of the new preparations and begin to set up the wedding, McGonagall to inform Serveus of the plans and make sure his quarters were 'suitable for a woman' as well as to unpack Hermione's belongings, and Hermione to tell the remaining of the trio and the others on her list to invite of her plans and to bathe in the prefects' bathroom before McGonagall escorted her to a separate room to 'help' her prepare for the ceremony, Hermione couldn't help but think of the events leading up to this, wonder how the boys were going to handle this, and hope that her life with Serveus would work out well enough even though it was clear that neither of them wanted it.

* * *

So what did you guys think? This is kinda a chapter I just had to get out of the way, it was kinda boring and definetlt not my best work but there wasn't much to write about.

Its also kinda my first fic so I'd like some criticism or something.

Please review, be nice a write me nice reviews and I'll update very soon, be nice and write me bad reviews and I'll simply remove the fic.

Also, because I only started writing this I do not have a beta, if anyone wants to be my beta I will be very grateful, please message me.

Thank You

-Jacci


	2. From Snape's Point of View

Okay this is kinda half a chapter, I kinda have this idea to do a few random chapters from another point of view. Its not really much, a real new chapter will be up sometime next week, hopefully.

Disclaimer: This is a story using the characters and based on various situations owned by J.K.Rowling and her publishers. No money is being made off this, please don't sue all I own is my keys, gym membership card, and an slurpee I bought with the dollar I was suppose to buy my bagel with an Monday.

* * *

Serveus Snape held a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry though everyone was aware that he was after the Defense against the Dark Arts position which was rumored to be cursed. Instead of being given the position he was sure to excel in because of his Death Eater past, Dumbledore allowed him to teach Potions for the last 15 years. His unknown dark past caused him to turn to the dark side, giving him the permanent reminder of his past, the Dark Mark on his left forearm. Due to his position as a double spy for The Order and Voldemort he mastered Occlumens and Legilimens, always hiding his emotions . . . except for anger but we all know that.

Some of his students, as in everyone besides his favored Slytherins, find Professor Snape to be a harsh, uncaring person who is lacking a soul. As the perfect image of a sinister villain Snape has long, greasy black hair that just touches his shoulders, sallow skin that tends to be the yellowish color of butter, emotionless dark black eyes, a permanent scowl plastered on his face, and of course a long nose that seems to be hooked. Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have spread the rumor around Hogwarts that he is truly a vampire as many of them describe him to swoop through the castle, appear randomly without noise all of a sudden, and his black cloak is always flowing around him.

On Halloween Eve Serveus Snape was enjoying his chicken while listening to the pitter-patter of the rain drops and the occasional shuddering on the windows when a particularly strong thunder occurred. Faintly, he could hear the excited conversations of his students who were planning the Halloween Ball, spreading disgusting rumors, and complaining about the extremely difficult research paper he had assigned to each year which caused his scowl to turn to a smirk for a very slight second. He was chewing a piece green beans when the large doors at the opposite end of the Great Hall creaked open.

In stumbled Hermione Jane Granger, his fiancé. As the daughter of two dentists her two abnormally sized teeth that made her look like a beaver were supposed to be fixed the muggle way but in her fourth year there was a fight right outside the potion master's classroom involving a Densaugeo spell causing her front teeth to grow extremely large so they had to be shrunken to a normal size by Madame Pomfrey. Untamable bushy brown hair reached down to her waist and seemed to be just a darker shade than her beautiful doe eyes.

Silence overtook the Great Hall. Hermione was soaking wet, dripping rain water all over the clean floor, Filch was_ not _going to be happy. Confused, Serveus looked around, no one moved to help the poor girl who was obviously struggling with a trunk that had to at least be twice her weight. At the Gyffindor table her friends sat there in a stunned, confused way, Dumbledore was deep in thought, looking way past the girl, and McGonagall was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Snape was about to get up an approach the girl who was visibly shivering quite violently when an dazzling, fulgent streak of lightening hit, followed by an enormous, booming thunder that sent everyone back to their right minds. Dumbledore rose and began to make his way to the girl with McGonagall tagging close behind. Potter and the youngest male Weasly jumped up, rushing to their friends aid, but something was still not right.

Leaning forward in his hair with great interest Serveus peered at his soon-to-be-wife. Her thick bushy hair seemed dull and dead, her pale once creamy skin had become nearly transparent, letting the Head of the Slytherin House see her main veins and several shallow bruises. Snape was sure that she once had a much fuller figure with more curves, not that he looks at his students but this was something that was just visibly noticeable to all, now she was only skin and bones. Bones poked out at every angle and her knees seemed to be shaking not only from the cold but from her own weight. Worst of all, her eyes which once danced a honey color with a laughter that taunted him through out his classes, as if saying _'I can do it too! Look I'm better than the rest and you know it very well!'_ had become so dark and cheerless they appeared to be black. Black shining orbs with no focus point, looking straight past her friends, the tables, himself, and the thick stone wall behind him.

Trying hard not to let his jaw drop at the sight of his obviously sickly student/fiancé he composed his self and watched as Minerva and Professor Dumbledore approached the trio. Unintentionally his eyebrows furrowed as Potter took Hermione's hand, trying to talk to her, something had gone horribly wrong here. To Serveus' suprise she smiled, but this was no ordinary smile, it was a wicked empty expression that tugged at the corners of her full dull lips.

"Miss Granger, we hadn't expected you so early." Seveus heard Dumbledore say from across the room,"I hope that next time you will send an owl ahead of time to aware us of your arrival so we will be prepared."

This made Snape feel a complete outrage bubbling up inside himself. Hermione looked deathly ill! She could barely hold herself up and had obviously gone through some trauma and all the Headmaster could say was to owl next time so they would be expecting her!

As Hermione nodded a polite yes Serveus wondered if that meant the young girl had walked all the way up to the castle, dragging that overstuffed trunk along with her. Did she use magic since she had been on Hogwarts' grounds? Stretching his neck out Severus' eyes searched for a wand poking from her pocket of gripped in her hand, but he found nothing.

Minerva conjured up two towels, the large fluffy ones you take to the beach or can be found in the Prefects' bathrooms. Even the Head of Gyffindor, who was always careful of what feeling she showed, was openly worried and scared for her student.

Charming Hermione's trunk to hover above their heads the Transfiguration teacher led the way to the Hospital Wing, calling out to Hermione, "Come child, lets get you out of those clothes before you catch something awful causing you to fall even farther behind."

Serveus snorted at Minerva's comment, there was no way the Gryffindor know-it-all could fall behind in her studies.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore called after her, "please report to my office as soon as possible tomorrow morning, we need to discuss an issue of dire importance."

After the two Gryffindor women exited the Great Hall dinner generally returned to normal. Potter and the two Weasly's left early, to plan God knows what. The volume of the chattering students increased as they talked excitedly about what had just occurred giving Serveus a pounding headache.

When the Great Hall emptied out and the corridors became quiet as it was past curfew Serveus Snape slunk through the shadows like a wandering soul as he silently made his way to the Infirmary, lost in his own thoughts.

It was dark, only a few candles were burning. Looking into Madame Pomfrey's office he noticed that she had once again fallen asleep at her desk. Grabbing a candle holder with a burning candlestick he began his searched the dimly lighted for Hermione. The Hospital Wing was generally empty so she was easily found since the boy who had fallen off his broomstick and cracked his skull open, having to shave his hair off and the girl who had accidently turned herself into a canary certainty weren't Hermione.

By the windows, in a bed separated from the rest, Hermione laid fast asleep. From a distance she seemed peacefully sleeping but as Serveus got closer he noticed that she was shivering unnaturally. Gently he covered her sleeping form in a warm, fuzzy green blanket that he found at the foot of her bed. Now as Serveus sat besides his fiancé he noticed how empty her area of the room was, around the rest of the beds were paintings, flowers, and other ornaments but besides the windows Hermione's space seemed to be an endless span of blank oak and white. Thoughtfully, he snapped his fingers and a House Elf appeared.

"Yes sir? How can-" a small House Elf began in a loud squeaky voice before Serveus shushed to her, gesturing to the sleeping girl besides him.

"Bring me a vase full of flowers for Miss Granger, please." Snape whispered in a tone suggesting that he did not want to be questioned.

The House Elf nodded, and with a crack she disappeared.

Hermione began to cough violently, Serveus began to panic, what would happen if she woke? What would be said if he was found next to her bed? Quickly he opened a window to clear his throbbing head as well as an excuse if she were to wake up, _'Just letting some fresh air in, I noticed it was getting quite stuffy when I was checking Poppy's potion stock.'_, not thinking of why he would be checking Poppy's stock well past mid-night. As the fresh, cool night air entered the coughing abruptly stopped shocking Serveus. He looked down, expecting to see her wide brown eyes staring back at him, she was still asleep but had moved slightly so her bushy hair was covering part of her face.

Sitting down in the wooden chair besides her he brushed away her hair, tucking it behind her ear and taking her small freezing hand in his large cool one. It was there that he fell asleep, not to be woken until several hours later when the first birds began to sing and the first rays of the sun began to peak out on the horizon.

* * *

"Two batches of the blood-replenishing potion, fifteen batches of the dreamless sleep potion, and some burn healing paste, will that be all Madame Pomfrey?" The potion master asked as he used the excuse of checking Madame Promfey's potion stock to check up on his know-it-all student, it did however seem like she was running extremely low on the dreamless sleep potion.

"Yes that will be all for now Serveus, thank you." she replied bustling around as she tended to things.

"If I may ask, why are you in such need of dreamless sleep potions?" Serveus questioned knowing the answer.

Poppy Pomfrey frowned and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm afraid that the students have been asking for it as if it was candy ever since the war broke out. Horrible nightmares, they complain of. We can't have a plague of night terrors getting in the way of their school work can we?"

"No, we certainly can not."

Just as Serveus was about to leave an ear splitting scream disturbed the awkward silence. Immediately, Poppy rushed over to Hermione who was sitting up in her bed panting as if she had ran a mile with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Pouring the girl a glass of water from the table besides the bed Madame Promfrey questioned Hermione as she checked her vitals, "Is there something wrong? Are you in any pain? Do you have the chills? Feeling faint? Is there a fever coming on? Are you going to be ill?"

Hermione's empty eyes searched the room and shuddered. When she took a look at the daisies Serveus had requested for her the previous night she took a deep calming breath and turned to the nurse somewhat more relaxed.

"No," Hermione told her in a small voice, "I just had a dream that's all, just a nightmare."

"Would you like me to get a Dreamless Sleep potion? You look so pale, and the circles under you ey-" Poppy said with a frown before being cut off by Hermione.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. I'm fine, it was just a dream." she reassured the worried nurse, "I understand that Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with me. Do you know if he's in his office at the moment?"

"Why yes he is, he has been expecting you." Pomfrey told Hermione with a deep frown set on her face as the uneasy girl stood and began searching for something,"But why don't you stay for a bit? Surely whatever he has to say can wait a few hours more. You look awfully weary. I take it that you not taking your mothe- "

"Where are my clothes!" asked Hermione in a loud tone as her voice cracked, "Professor Dumbledore said that what he must speak to me about is of dire importance!"

Madame Pomfrey seemed a bit startled by the star student's outburst. She picked up the uniform that Serveus was sure would be too large for Hermione and gave it over to the shaking girl. With a sigh the frustrated and concerned nurse closed the curtain around Hermione's bed knowing that there was no way of talking any common sense into Hermione Granger.

* * *

The potions master was not having a good day, then again when was any day particularly good for Serveus Snape? He had begun a nasty stack of first years essays on the boil-cure potion they would be beginning later on that week after a restless night without much sleep when he decided to check on his fiancé. Madame Pomfrey had given hm a rather large order of potions that she was running out of and he left just in time to catch a brawl between some third year Slytherins and Gryffindors, the Gryffindor brats got 5 points off each while the Slytherins would be needed to be lectured later on that evening before the Halloween Ball. Serveus had completely forgotten that it was Halloween until he was attacked by a flock of bats a few fifth year Ravenclaws were controlling, who all received 15 points off each and a detention with him on the next scheduled Hogsmeade day. As he made his way to Dumbledore's office he was pressured into helping a couple second year Hufflepuffs enchant the pumkins to float through the halls with ever-burning candles insides them by a very busy Professor Flitwick.

"Fluffernutter,"he drawled at the guardian of the Headmasters office.

He wondered what the Headmaster had wanted to talk about to him as he walked up the stairs and slowly pushed the door to Dumbledore's office open.

"Serveus, I see that you have finally decided to show up, would you join Miss Granger and myself in a cup of tea?"

Serveus sighed. He was a very busy man and had no time for idle chit-chat, "I am afraid I do not have time for your little tea parties Headmaster, I have essays to grade and now I must make some potions for Madame Pomfery, it seems her stock is running rather low."

Then he noticed Hermione and wondered why she was there as well. Their eyes meet and he involuntarily shuddered as he looked into her deep endless darkness.

Dumbledore then told Serveus to take a seat and an expression of realization appeared on the greasy haired man's face. He glared at his employer who just stared sternly back at him.

Serveus jumped as a House Elf appeared in front of him,"Blinky has brought you tea sirs and miss. Would sirs are miss be needing anythings else? Blinky is sure she has seen some cake in the kitchens, she could bring miss some if it makes her happy."

Seveus declined her offer politely and Hermione just shook her head, deep in thought.

"That will bee all Blinky" Dumbledore said to the odd, tiny creature, "though if you could find Minerva and tell her to please hurry along."

"Of course sir!" Blinky squealed and disappeared with a loud

For a bit more the Serveus continued glaring at Professor Dumbledore before figuring out that two grown mean having a staring contest was ridiculous and turned to pour his tea.

Hermione was also making herself a cup. Snape watched, interested in how his future wife took her tea. Raising his eyebrows in suprise he found out that Hermione took her tea with two spoonfuls of sugar, lots of honey, a leaf of basil, a lemon slice, and an orange slice hanging off the side of the teacup.

"That's a very interesting combination Miss Granger." Snape said voicing his opinion as he obviously broke her train of thought.

"Excuse me?" Hermione questioned him, visibly confused about what he had said.

"Your tea," the hooked nose man explained to her, motioning with his own cup, "you have a very interesting combination. I have never seen anyone drink tea with sugar, honey, basil, an orange slice, _and _a slice of lemon."

She looked down to her cup. Serveus gave up trying to make conversation as she was obviously caught up in her own world.

Sipping his tea Serveus let his mind wander to what life with Hermione would be like. Did she wake early or prefer to sleep in? Was she the type of woman to hog up the bathroom while getting ready in the morning? Could she cook for him, if so what would she cook, and how would it taste? Would she wait up for him to go to bed? What would she decide to do with the children they would be forced to produced?

Suddenly, the loud noise of the noise slamming shut jolted him from his thoughts. It was Minerva McGonagall.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness Professor," Minerva explained herself with a chuckle as she sat down and poured herself a cup of tea like Dumbledore told her to, "I'm afraid I got coned into helping Flitwick with the Halloween decorations."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. Serveus scowl deepened, he didn't find it fair that McGonagall's lateness was excused where his wasn't when they had the same excuse. Once she was settled in the elderly, wise wizard began to speak.

"Now that we are all here and settled I'd like to discuss the issue of the teacher/student relationship that is taking place. I have arranged for the wedding to be held tomorrow during the Halloween Ball, all who attended the ceremony -"

Disturbed with a slight delay Hermione cried out, "What!"

"When you marry Snape my dear, it will be during the Halloween Ball so there could be some privacy. You may invite whoever you please as long as they behave. I shall be the one to marry you of course. Now afterwards you have the choice of-"

Hermione spilt her tea as she cut off the Headmaster, "I don't understand."

"It's perfectly legal my dear, I was qualified to bond witches and wizards together in matrimony many years ago."

"Let me get this straight." Hermione surprised everyone by jumping up, " I come home after spending an extended summer trying to keep my family together and return to find that I'm being forced to marry my Potions Professor with no notice?"

Serveus was getting frustrated, how could this girl still be upset over this if she knew what her other choices were? Wasn't she grateful? He expected her to at least be cooperative.

"You have choices Miss Granger, let me remind you that Draco Malfoy and that obese one that always follows after him petitioned for your hand in marriage as well, what was name? It sounded like some sort of sea creature, . . . lobbe, no . . . crab. . . yes that's it, Crabbe."

"Petitioned?" She asked, the confusion as clear in her voice as it was on her furrowed brow.

"My dear didn't you receive our owls?" Minerva questioned her precious, straight A student in a calm tone.

Hermione once again shook her head.

Dumbledore sighed.

Minerva tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

Serveus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're getting married." he told her, annoyed by the silence "Let her do the decision making and send an owl to my office with the details, I have papers to grade."

He left quickly, not giving Dumbledore a chance to stop him. No matter how hard he tried he could see this situation having a 'happy ending'. This night was surely the end of life as he knew it. Dreading the frustrating night to come he retreated to his dungeons where the cool air calmed his nerves, but not as much as the glass of brandy he sipped as he sat on his black leather couch as he watched his rooms magically clean themselves for the arrival of his new wife.

* * *

Okay guys that's it for now. I'm still desperately looking for a beta for this fic, I'm open to anyone's offer.

As always reviews of praise and criticism are greatly urged of you readers, keep in mind that the more reviews I get the happier I get about my writing, the happier I get about my writing the more I write, the more I write the faster the next chapter gets done.

Buhbyes

-Jacci


	3. A Fairytale Wedding

Okay guys sorry for the long wait. I hate excuses but I had a beta and was waiting for the chap but I think she kinda left . . . . . .oh well

* * *

Gardenia and lavender scents were thick in the air, practically choked Hermione as she sat at the edge of the tub waiting to rinse the hair removing foam she had applied to her legs. Gently but firmly she scrubbed her scalp in a relaxing circular motion. Though her body was going through the movements her mind was miles away.

* * *

"_You're what!"Ronald Weasley shouted across the Gryffindor common room._

"_I'm marrying Snape." At this point Hermione was getting frustrated. She had explained the situation in a calm, stern matter and told them that this was the way it would be . . . . _four times

"_Ron leave her alone, can't you see she doesn't want to do it?" Harry harshly asked his best friend._

_Hermione sent Harry a look that shouted _'thank you' _even though her eyes had lost their sparkle._

"_Me!" shouted Ron with a look of conclusion across his face, "You can marry me!"_

_Everyone knew that it was no secret that Ron liked Hermione but they also all knew that he had lost his chance with her through his immaturity, she just couldn't wait any longer._

"_She can't," Harry offered the answer, "You're not 18 yet."_

"_I thought 17 was the legal age." Ginny put in._

"_You're legal at 17 but you can't marry before 19 or 18 when it pertains to the marriage law." Hermione told the group._

"_One of my brothers! Fred or George-"_

_Ginny cut her brother off, "Are engaged. I'm sorry to agree but I think Hermione would be the safest with Snape"_

_After a short, tense silent that seemed to go on forever Harry agreed, "Me too."_

_Hermione gave them a weak smile._

"_I can't believe you guys!" the short tempered red hair whispered in disbelief before his voice grew a little too loud Hermione's liking, "I can't believe you letting her marry that greasy git! You letting our Hermione marry Snape! She's so amazing and brilliant and pretty, he'll be the end of her! He's evil don't you remember! How many times have we-"_

_SMACK_

_The noise echoed throughout the common room as it became disturbingly silent. All eyes were on the youngest Weasley who had smacked her older brother right across the face. _

"_Don't you dare say another word Ronald." she screeched in a voice equivalent to the sound of nails against a chalkboard, "Go to your room this instant before I have the chance to reach my wand. If I ever hear another complaint about this mutter from your mouth I will hex you into the next century."_

_With his eyes wider than saucers he slowly backed away and stumbled to his room, letting everyone know when he got to the seventh year boy's dormitory when he slammed the door with such force that some people say the staircase shook. Harry let out a sigh of relief as he let go of Ginny who he had been holding back ever since she tried clawing at her brother's face._

_Ginny glared at all her housemates who had watched the scene unfold before turning to Hermione with large bright smile and asked in a cheery voice, "So Hermione can I help you get ready? What time is the wedding anyway?"_

* * *

It was a knock on the door that interrupted Hermione from her thoughts.

"Who is it," Hermione called across the luxurious room.

The door opened just a crack and Ginny Weasly slid in. She was wearing a silk blue robe and silver satin slippers. Her beautiful shiny red hair was tied loosely in a ponytail and the base of her neck. The color of her skin was a healthy pink dotted with freckles where the sun had kissed her body.

"Where did you get those?" Hermione asked.

Blushing, Ginny answered, "A friend."

"Oh," the bush haired girl nodded knowingly at the squeaky tone of voice her surrogate sister had used, "Who is it?"

"I can't say." Ginny said shortly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but let it go, sometimes everyone has to have their own secrets.

"Just let me rinse off," the older girl told the redhead as she pulled herself from the tub.

Ginny handed her a fluffy purple towel and told her that McGonagal had told her that they were going to prepare for the wedding in a small dressing room behind the painting of a butterfly garden outside the great hall and that the password was 'lily flower'.

Hermione wrapped herself in the towel surprised at how she wasn't being her modest self, then again she had known Ginny for a very long time. Every summer but the last Ginny and Hermione had shared a bedroom for a fraction of the summer. During Hermione's summer stays the girls spent the nights swapping secrets and munching on triple chocolate chip cookies. Sometimes, when there was a violent storm, Hermione would find Ginny curled up besides her, she was never that fond of storms but Hermione loved them. Every morning they got dressed in the same room and occasionally during a summer drought they would share the shower, trying to save what little water they had for such a large family. For hours they would spend time getting ready trying to impress the boys sleeping a few rooms over. They had become like sisters which was amazing for both of them because Ginny only had older brothers to look up to and Hermione had stayed an only child, both of them jumped at the chance to have a female friend to be close to so they could talk about 'girl stuff'.

The older girl made her way to the shower only to stop in front of the large full length mirror, "Look at me, I'm a wreck." She said out loud while her mind filled with thoughts of revealing her body to her potions professor later that night, she was positive that he would be completely repulsed by her.

Ginny came up behind her and placed her fairy princess hand on her shoulder, "You're beautiful Hermione. Tonight will be the beginning of a new adventure and I have a feeling that this chapter of your life will be absolutely wonderful."

For some reason Hermione could not explain Ginny's 'feelings' were always right. She sighed and nodded to her friend, "I'll meet you in the butterfly room in a quick second."

The more sensitive of the two gazed into the other's chocolate brown eyes and touched her perfect pink lips to Hermione's forehead before whispering to her that everything will be alright.

* * *

Hermione gazed up at the stars above her, she felt so small. During the summers before Hogwarts she would spend nights in the yard laying on her grandmother's quilt with her mother picking out constellations until they both fell asleep, now she just wished that her mother could be there with her on this special day.

Ginny came up to her and spun her in a circle, spilling some of her own flower petals. For the first time in what felt like forever Hermione laughed and the whole world stopped to listening to their happiness.

"I can't wait until the party!" Ginny smiled as her green dress twirled as she moved and the little silver bells on her shoes jingled.

_That dress was made for her_, Hermione thought as she watched her friend dance in the pale moonlight's eerie glow as they made there way to through the grounds to where the wedding was to be held. The dress was strapless and hugged her body perfectly until it reached her waist and it jetted out into a bell shape that spun as she did like a child's does. Green was definitely the color but it seemed to also shine hues of violet and blue. Large sapphire earrings dangled from her perfect earlobes and a matching oval pendant was set in the middle of her v-shaped neckline. Her hair had been charmed to stay in an set of elegant buns at the back of her head with blue jewels set in them, a few hairs had escaped before the charm was cast and had found their way to a perfect place framing her fair face. A light rose colored lipstick was the only make-up she wore, not like Ginny needed make-up, but her entire body had been sprayed with body glitter so she shimmered wherever she went. Ginny was gorgeous.

"Come on girls," Professor McGonagall called to them, "its just a bit further."

Ginny threw her head up and stared at the night sky before racing ahead and grabbing her teachers hand, "Dance with me!"

"Miss Weasley!" the older woman said sternly even though there was no doubt that a smile had found its way across her face as she was spun in circles by one of her top students.

Hermione looked down at her pure white, satin ballet flats completely unsure of herself but loving the way she looked at the same time.

When Hermione first saw the dress she was convinced that she wouldn't be able to move in it and that she'd have to be rolled like a boulder to the ceremony site. To her dismay it was strapless with a corset top that had 18 snap buttons on the back that she would not be able to undo alone, it then went out with many layers to make it round. The second to top layer was dotted with little red roses and the top layers was a sparkly sheer that shimmered but didn't sparkle, Hermione hated sparkles.

Luscious curls cascaded down her back from where they were pinned perfectly up in place by Ginny as Hermione fidgeted to the point that anyone but Ginny would have become so frustrated that they surely would have yanked on her hair. The curls reminded her of the maple syrup candy she once made with her uncle the winter her parents had gone off on a cruise to the Carribean, he was a bachelor living in the mountains who taught physics in a local school. He loved children, and Hermione never understood why no one would want him as their husband, he was sweet, witty, charming, and handsome but for some reason he never married and had children of his own, therefore having many reasons to spoil Hermione to death.

Ginny had insisted on doing her make-up as well while McGonagall painted her nails a deep crimson red. A tawny brown eyeshadow that didn't glitter but had some sort of a sheen was applied to her eyes along with a rich brown mascara and heavy brown eyeliner. With a big puffy brush that tickled Hermione's nose Ginny dusted on a light powder to even out the coloring of her friend's face. Then a natural blush was lightly brushed onto her cheeks and forehead to take away from her paleness. Lastly Ginny had Hermione put on a deep crimson lipstick that highlighted her feature perfectly. It seemed as if Ginny was amazing at whatever she did.

Looking up from her feet Hermione gasped at what lay a few yards ahead of the trio of women. They had wandered to the opposite side of the lake and came to a clearing beside the woods. A small waterfall of only five feet tickled down away from the lake and into a stream so clear you could see each pebble at the bottom. Even though it was fall it felt like a comforting August night, crickets and frogs sang their songs from the woods and stream as a black kitten batted at the water where tiny red fish swam past. Fireflies flew along followed by dragonflies and the occasional bumble bee. Daises popped up from the ground steering clear of a soft path up to an old weeping willow tree where a podium was set up in front of none other than Albus Dumbledore who wore plain blue robes, as was the tradition in the wizarding world not to take attention away from the bridal party.

"Gentlemen and gentleladies!" Dumbledore's voice boomed over the soft conversation the few guests were holding and gesturing to the to rows of white benches set in front of Dumbledore's podium, "If we could all find out seats so the ceremony may begin!"

Hermione felt Ginny gently tugging on her arm but she gazed on in awe until she heard her friend's gentle whisper tickle her ear, "We have to go."

Ginny lead her into what looked like a small tent from the outside but was many times larger on the inside.

"Ginerva!" a blonde boy cried out before quickly sweeping the giggling redhead into his arms and planting kisses down neck and she shrieked and swatted him on the head. "Watch the hair!"

As he pulled back with his arms still wrapped around her tiny waist. Hermione gasped, "Malfoy!"

"Uh-oh" Ginny muttered as her boyfriend answered.

"Yes?"

"Ginny?" Hermione questioned.

"Very good Granger, you know our names!"

Ginny broke free from his hold and put on the pout that Hermione knew was completely irresistible to most of the males and some of the females at Hogwarts.

"Ginerva?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Ginny simply said and turned around.

"Ginerva?" he repeated with a hand on her shoulder.

"Nonononononono!" she replied in a cute childish voice as he spun her around, "I told you to behave! You promised you would!"

He bit her his lip as she pouted. Leaning in he licked her nose and she fell into a bust of giggling laughter.

Obviously, Hermione had caught on to what was going on.

"Since when. . . .when did . . . . how long have you two . . . . ." Hermione tried to sputter out.

Composing themselves the couple glanced at each other before Ginny answered, "About a year in a half I think. I was sitting-"

"Four days short of being exactly a year and a half my dear. You can fill Miss Granger in on the details later on this week if Serveus permits, right now we have a wedding ceremony to participate in."

It was at that moment that Hermione looked over Draco's spectacular green silk dress robes with black trimmings. His hair wasn't slicked back but able to fall into its natural form which was quite handsome. In his left ear a dazzling huge diamond that sparkled more than his smile His black dragon leather shoes had the traditional silver bells tied to the back like Ginny's were tied to the tips of her toes.

Ginny planted a loud kiss on her boyfriend's cheek before asking, "Where's Snape?"

"_Serveus_ is fixing himself up," Draco laughed, "He's probably going to sneak out the back, it's not right for the man to see his bride before the ceremony!"

"That's followed in the wizarding world too?" Hermione asked thoughtfully, " I thought it was a silly muggle thing."

"Do you know _why_ the groom isn't suppose to see his bride beforehand Miss Granger? No? It was thought that with all the magic in the air the bride might seduce her soon-to-be husband with her stunning beauty." Draco decided to add in something after seeing her reaction, "And might I say that you look gorgeous this evening, Serevus will be pleased with your appearance.

Hermione frown at that last part but brushed it aside as Ginny gave Draco a light kiss on the lips for his good behavior. Just as they broke apart the music began.

Draco smiled into "That's our cue darling."

Before leaving Ginny leaned in and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and whispered wishes of luck and happiness into the brunette's ear.

Trying not to fret about the event to come Hermione watched the beginning of the ceremony from a crack in the tent's flap. She watched as Draco escorted Ginny as she danced her way up the makeshift aisle, twirling and spinning as she shed the rose petals along the trail and the guests on the benches. A melody of flutes and other woodwind instruments played and grew stronger as they reached the top and took their places by the willow. Like any culture the wizarding world had adopted its own matrimonial ceremony, Hermione researched it awhile ago and found nothing too out of the ordinary.

Serveus stood there at the willow looking waiting patiently. He wore a black dress robes with silver trimming and plain black shoes, his clothes were not as elegant as Hermione expected them to be, but then again this is Serveus Snape we're talking about. Even though it wasn't as extravagant as Hermione had planned, he looked much better than he would have in anything else Hermione could have picked out. Somehow his hair was not greasy and fell so it framed his softened face in a manner that fitted him perfectly.

Magically the tent flaps pulled back as the music became stronger with more of what Hermione could only explain as magic and Hermione stepped out. With her head up she walked straight down aisle. Through the side of her eyes she the benches full of her professors, Harry whose eyes were shining with pride, a couple of some other close friends, a few redheads that could only be Weasleys, and some unfamiliar people she concluded to be guests of Serveus.

Everyone watched in gleeful delight as Hogwarts brightest witch walked down the rose petal trail to her spot under the willow tree. Flitwick's sobs were heard as he blubbered on about how she looked so beautiful and was comforted by Hargid who rubbed the small man's back with tears of his own gleaming in his eyes.

Serveus took his bride's delicate hand as they turned to stare deeply into each other's eyes as they recited their vows.

"Gentlemen and gentle ladies we have gather here today to witness the union of two of the brightest Hogwarts has ever seen. Let their lives be full of happiness as they share and grow together forever so mote it be." Dumbledore told the small crowd and continued after they all responed with a loud round of 'so mote it be's, "I now ask Serveus Safford Snape and Hermione Jane Granger to pronounce their devotion to each other and the bond they share."

Now it was all up to them

Serveus began, "I, Serveus Safford Snape, do take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our few family, and our many friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner throughout sickness and heath, during the good times as well as the bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

One down, two and a half to go.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do take you, Serveus Safford Snape, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner, and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our few family, and our many friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner throughout sickness and heath, during the good times as well as the bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Hermione replied back to him as she gazed into his dark emotionless eyes.

Serveus took both of her hands in his and squeezed them tight before letting the go loosely in his palm and reciting the next vow he had memorized, "I, Serveus Safford Snape will cherish you, Hermione Jane Granger, as my life partner and one true love knowing that I will love you more and more each day. I will trust you and respect you throughout our days no matter the circumstances. Regardless of sorrow or grief through any bad times we may encounter I will always try to bring a smile to your face as I continue to love you faithfully through this life and the next."

Hermione offered a weak smile that grew as his eyes seemed to tell her to go on, "I, Hermione Jane Granger, will cherish you, Serveus Safford Snape, as my life partner and one true love knowing that I will love you more and more each day. I will trust you and respect you throughout our days no matter the circumstances. Regardless of sorrow or grief through any bad times we may encounter I will always try to bring a smile to your face as I continue to love you faithfully through this life and the next."

"As your husband I, Serveus Safford Snape, I will respect you in your successes and in your failures, nurture you as you grow along my side as I eagerly anticipate the chance for us to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become. I take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my partner of all eternity loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. I will try my hardest to protect you, keeping you from all harm. I look forward to have you bare my children and watch happily as our family grows. I am sure that I will cherish you through all seasons of life forever and ever." Serveus paused and raised his brides hand to his lips and kissed them lightly after finishing his vows, "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

Hermione was in shock. This was not what had been planned, she was sure of it. What was he trying to pull? Was this just an act for all those in attendane? As he stared deeply into her eyes and kissed her pale knuckles she forgot what to say next.

Serveus began to mumble "I, Hermione Jane Granger, affirm my love-"

"I Hermione Jane Granger, affirm my love to you, Serveus Safford Snape, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most handsome, clever, generous person I have ever known, and I promise to always respect you. With kindness I take you to be my husband, with unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life for us together. Today as I give myself to you in marriage I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of struggle and sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Hermione felt his hand reassuringly squeeze hers as the recited on last vow together to symbolize their unity, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

Dumbledore now spoke in an official tone but his eyes held a noticeable twinkle, "These vows are promises of commitment, love and trust as well as hope for a bright future. Now that you have declared your feelings for each other I ask you to become one before us."

Traditionally, this was the part where they were suppose to have sex right there in front of everyone. Sex was how the two were supposed to be joined in the wizarding world but thankfully the laws had changed, though they were not officially married until they had engaged in sexual activity there were now a charm that was placed over the couple that would legalize the document once they had intercourse. Now instead of having to share their sex life with the world they had to cut each other and press their blood upon the other's cut to 'become one'.

Serveus pulled long, skinny black box out of his pocket. Inside was a stainless steel knife with a silver handle that had all sorts of serpents and a lioness with her two cubs carved into it, all of their eyes were little rubies and emeralds. It had to be specially made to be personalized to their union and Hermione could tell that Serveus must have spent a hefty sum on this, a vital item for their ceremony.

"With this knife I shed thy blood for all to watch as we become one." Seveus announced in a clear, steady voice as he held out her wrist and quickly slashed a thin line around it so it looked like red pearl drop a bracelet. "Let this circle mark my everlasting love for thee, may our love flow on for eternity forever immortalizing you and me."

Hermione bite her lip and blinked away tears as she held her arm out so it wouldn't stain her dress. Never before had she physically harmed someone, she wasn't sure she could do it. Surely this was a barbaric thing to do to the person she was to spend th rest of the life with.

Hermione held up the knife and stuttered "W-with, this kn-kn-knife I shed thy blood-d for all to wat-ch-ch as we-e be-come one."

Serveus took her hands in the hand he wasn't holding out and helped her carve the circle in his sallow skin. He whispered to her, "Let this circle-"

"Let this circle mark my everlasting love for thee, may our love flow on for eternity forever immortalizing you and me."

Dumbledore came in and pressed the inside of their wrists together, "Serveus and Hermione have shared their blood with one another for all to see, let this magically crimson fluid flow through their fiery veins keeping a passionate life together." Dumbledore informed the people in the gathering before continuing to the next part, "If I may ask Draco Alexander Malfoy and Ginerva Molly Weasly to please present the rings to our happy couple."

Serveus stepped forward and tied a strip of thick white cloth around the mark he made on her and then producing a second strip he struggled to tie around his own until Hermione offered to do it for him. Before breaking away Hermione instinctively flicked the childishly big yet perfect and tight knot Serveus had made, Serveus then took her wrist to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

Clearly the sounds of their guesting awing were heard throughout the small clearing. Hermione blushed deeply and suddenly became very interested with her shoes.

Ginny appeared at Hermione's side with a slight jingle and blew Draco a kiss who caught it and slid it into his pocket for later use. On their shoulders sat a dove with a fine white gold necklace with a ring hanging off each.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasly, please exchange the rings if you could be kind enough to do so."

Draco stepped over to Hermione and clasped the necklace around her neck and whispered into her ear, "You did amazing Miss Granger, and don't tell Ginny but I do think that you do look magnificently stunning tonight."

Hermione looked down and resisted to touch the small white gold ring with two smaller diamonds sitting in the sides if one large on, around the ring was a chain a flowers, each one different.

Ginny placed the necklace around her potions professor's neck and whispered to him as she stood on her tippy toes with her shoes jingling, "Take care of her Serveus Snape. She needs love and devoted, don't screw this up."

Serveus gave the slightest nod of his head as he inspected the ring Hermione picked for him. It was a simple white gold ring with gold swirls.

Draco and Ginny took their respective places on either side of the podium to let Dumbledore speak, "Gentlemen and ladies with these rings that symbolize everlasting life and the power invested in me by the Ministry of Magic I declare the union of these two lovers, Seveus Safford Snape and Hermione Jane Granger legally married and prestent them to you as Mr and Mrs Severus Snape. You may now kiss the bride."

As the small crowd of close acquaintances cheered their union with tears in the eyes of those who were closer to the couple. Severus leaned in to kiss Hermione. She felt like she was drowning in his scent, a musky cologne that made her weak in the knees as he kissedher softly on the lips. Hermione had expected his lips to be rough and chapped but they were softer than her own along with his hands that weren't as touch as a man who constantly worked with potions should be. As pulled away with his hand still against her cheek, his eyes looked into her and ripped open her soul. That wasn't exactly what she expected her first kiss as someone's wife would be like. Carefully she raised her hand to his cheek and pulled him back in, he rearranged his hands so that one supported her by being on the small off her back and the other at the base of her neck, both her hands had found their way to his neck. Hungrily she licked his lips and let her tongue enter his mouth as they parted for her. For a short moment in time they were together, trusting each other to be vulnerable to one another.

Dumbledore tapped each of them on the shoulder and gestured to the waiting crowd who cheering louder than ever.

They turned around and Hermione blushed as she walked hand in hand with her husband back to the castle where their midnight party would begin.

* * *

Yea not the greatest but its what I got. I'm more than halfway done with the next chapter Sorry for the long wait guys.

As always reviews are encouraged, a special thanks to all of you who have already reviewed, you guys are the reason I keep writing!

-Jacci


	4. What Happens After The Fairytale

I'm so sorry guys. Nobody is really going to believe this excuse but the doctors tink that my boyfriend might have cancer so I've been spending a lot of time with him. The only reason I could finish typing this was because I had him on the phone playing video games the entire time. I promise to try to update soon. I just wanted to get this chapter out there so its pretty raw, I only read it over twice so there's bound to be plenty of mistakes but I have no idea when I'd be on the computer left. Oh, and I'm still betaless, volunteers would be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of any of the recognizable characters and setting, all of this belongs to J.K.Rowling. All I own is this broken laptop, I don't even have money for Christmas presents because work screwed me over pretty badly.

* * *

"I had a wonderful evening dear." yet another guest told Hermione as she shook the bride's hand. "Thank you for having me."

"No, thank you attending." Hermione told the woman as she handed a glass rose to her, the wedding favor, "Have a nice night."

When the guests arrived at the castle they were ushered into the Great Hall where small round tables with magnificent flower arrangements of white and red roses had replaced the long House tables. They ate a feast of minestrone soup, pasta with vodka sauce, chicken with vegetables and rice, and dessert which consisted of coffee, pastries, pies, and of course the wedding cake. During the night Hermione sat silently by Severus' side as they watched everyone else dance but never dancing themselves, in the wizarding world the other members of the bridal party were to open the dance floor with the first dance so Ginny and Draco became the light of the party after they decided to open up with a tango.

At one point during the evening Sevreus had decided to become a social butterfly. He dragged his bride around to be introduced to his colleagues and friends. Hermione's head spun as she frantically tried to remember the names of everyone she was being presented to. Tonight was not as fun as Hermione planned and she felt that she couldn't do a thing to change it.

Now it was almost two in the morning and she was bidding her guest farewell, only a few were left but Hermione felt that the night was going to go on forever.

"Hermione tonight was amazing!" Ginny squealed as she through her arms around her best friend, "I hope the rest of your night is just as great as this!"

Hermione forced a chuckled as she hugged the redhead back and handed her a glass rose, "Goodnight Ginny."

Ginny's waist was wrapped around Draco's arm as he led her to the corridor so he could walk her to her common room.

"Nightynight Hermione!" Ginny twisted around in her boyfriend's grip, "I'll stop by tomorrow to help you fix the place up, God knows what state that place is in. So tomorrow at two. . . that is if you're not to worn out!"

"Goodnight Madame Snape," Draco called over his shoulder as his girlfriend giggled and waved goodbye as they disappeared around the corner.

Fidgeting with her necklace/wedding ring she realized that she was becoming increasingly worried about what would come next. Ginny's words kept running through her head. What type of attitude towards her would Severus have when they were alone? She was becoming so tense that she jumped when Severus placed his hand on her shoulder, she had been too deep in thought to hear his footsteps.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked in a tone Hermione could not understand and with unreadable, cloudy eyes.

Nervously she nodded as Severus scooped up the bouquet of remaining roses. As she followed he husband down to the dungeons she became frightened Her breathe quicken and then became trapped in her throat. The corridors were a labyrinth that Hermione was sure she would get lost in.Damp and musty was the thin air, her eyes teared as she tried not to sneeze.

Serveus led them into a large alcove in the wall.

There was an oil painting guarded by two suits of armor on both sides. The long landscape was of stormy day at the sea side with a ship crashing into the rocks and a woman standing at the edge of one of the cliffs. It really was a dreary, depressing painting.

Hermione's first thought of it was '_Well isn't this home going to be_ lovely' , to her surprise it was.

After stating the password, nyoka, Hermione stepped through the entrance and stared at her new home.

When you first walked in you could feel the heat of the roaring fire heating you up from the cold damp dungeons. Facing you was the back of a black leather couch that was set in front of the fireplace with a coffee table on top of an oriental rug, completing the square was two blue armchairs facing into the coffee table. Snakes of all sizes and designs were printed onto the hardwood floors, Hermione quickly decided that it would take some time to get use to how the snakes randomly wiggled and slithered among themselves. Much to the brainy girl's delight all four walls were covered in bookcases except for the space the fireplace occupied as well as the part of the wall on either side of the main entrance where an ancient grandfather stood to the right and an elegant desk with a matching green upholstered chair at the door's left side.

"Why don't you take a seat?" her husband asked Hermione while gesturing to the leather couch, " I have to check on something in my office."

Without waiting for a reply Snape silently disappeared down a narrow hallway on the left that Hermione hadn't previously noticed.

Nervously she straighten out the nonexistence wrinkles in her pure white dress. At the moment Hermione could have sworn that she was just a few minutes away from an anxiety attack. In just a matter of time she was going to be forced to have sexual intercourse with her greasy, emotionless potion's master who also happened to be her husband! She had always thought that when the time came she would be ready but Hermione was far from ready for what was to come.

Characteristically swooping into the room in his bat like way Severus set a basket of colorful bottles on the coffee table before disappearing through a doorway opposite from the one he exited.

Hermione eyed the bottles curiously as she wondered what was in store for her. She wanted to scream or run away but she felt pinned to that spot. Was there really no other way?

'_It's a little too late for that now,' _she thought,_ 'I should have tried to find a way out_ before_ the ceremony. But then again Dumbledore said that this was the best way and I trust Dumbledore, he would never do anything that he wasn't sure would work out. Can I really stand being married to Severus Snape for the rest of my life?'_

Maybe she would take McGonagalls advice and request a private house in a small village where she could spend her life doing whatever she pleased. In all honesty, the future didn't seem too dim but it was wedding night that had to be worried about at the moment.

Clink, clink.

Wine glasses tapping each other broke Hermione from her trance. Severus had brought a two bottles of wine and two wine glasses from the other room.

"I wasn't sure if you liked red or white so I brought both," the greasy haired man told Hermione without meeting her eyes.

For a what seemed like an hour but must have been only a minute or two the newlyweds sat opposite of each other and spent a bit of time looking over the other.

"It doesn't matter to me," Hermione finally replied.

Severus opened the bottle and poured two glasses of red wine. Once he handed over one of the glasses to Hermione, the two once again fell into an awkward silence where they stared at each other while occasionally sipping their wine glasses. Not a word was said for ten minutes. Now usually ten minutes doesn't seem that long but when stuck in a silent room with you wife/husband who you know nothing about it feels like a lifetime.

When Severus was pouring her second glass of wine Hermione killed the silence, "So tonight. . . . what are we going to. . . . how are we going. . . "

Severus looked at Hermione in what could only be described as a look of distorted confusion and pity, as if his face could not fully show what his mind was thinking.

"I'm not going to rape you." was all he had to say.

The brown eyed girl bit her lip, this was going to be more difficult then she hoped. Right then she just wanted to get out of her complicated dress and go to sleep but because of the Ministry's annoying laws she had to go through this first.

"In all honesty I just want to get this over with." she mumbled.

Perhaps Severus actually noticed his wife's uncomfortableness or maybe he just wanted to get it over with himself but he then began propose a plan to the frightened girl, "How would you like it if you didn't have to do this?"

"Oh but we have to! The Ministry will find out if we don't and then we could be in a lot of trouble." Hermione interrupted.

"That's not what I was getting at," Severus explained, "If you don't mind taking a few potions you won't have to go through this. Here I have a potion of my own creation. Its colorless, odorless, and tasteless. The Ministry can't know about it because in their eyes it's a date rape drug. When you take it you will feel like your mind has left your body, it then sexually excites you but it insures that every second after you take the first sip will be completely erased from your memory. Wether you decide to take this or not I would like you to drink this fertility potion, it almost guarantees pregnancy the first time and I'm sure that both of us would rather not go through this any more times than we have to."

Pondering it for a moment Hermione asked, "So I won't remember anything in the morning?"

"Not a thing, I promise."

Drinking a potion and just waking up pregnant didn't seem that bad to Hermione at the time. Even if the child looked like him it couldn't be that bad could it? With some sunlight to cure the sallow skin and regular bathing to insure that the child's hair wasn't that greasy it may not even remind her of the potion's master. He obviously wouldn't want to be involved with the raising of his own flesh and blood so Hermione figured she could think of it as a blessing from God. Looking at other scenarios she realized her life could be much worse.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, voice quivering.

'_If this really is okay why is my heart beating so fast?'_ Hermione though as she watched her husband mix the clear contents from a blue bottle into her wine glass.

Then, Severus handed the nervous girl a crimson bottle and instructed her to drink it all. This was the fertility potion Serveus mentioned and Hermione found out the hard way how vile it tasted.

In extreme exhaustion Hermione downed the entire bottle. An automatic gag reflex occurred which sent Hermione reaching for her wine glass to wash what disgusting liquid she had forced down her throat with.

Suddenly everything began to buzz. Tension left her body in a heartbeat and her body loosened up. Without fighting back Hermione let her world turn black.

Bright light flooded into the room at burned the sleeping girl's eyelids forcing her to wake up. Big brown eyes opened then instantly clenched shut. Flexing her toes and curling her body closer together Hermione realized that even though she was comfortable and relaxed it felt like she was just as exhausted as she had been the previous night. As she sat up, clutching the sheets around her naked body, she blinked several times to adjust to the light.

Leaning back on the pile of pillows behind her she took in her new bedroom. When she looked up she took in the sight of a majestic, royal blue canopy that topped the mahogany bed frame. On both sides of the bed there was an end table, the one on her side held a folded nightgown and a lite candle while the one on what she presumed to be his side also had a candle but nothing else. At the foot of the bed was a trunk that had been left open, extra blankets flowed out of it. To the right of that lay on her right was an elegant vanity that already had her perfumes on it. In the far left corner there was an overstuffed armchair with a side table that had a tower of books that looked like it would fall if you added another. On either side of the main door was a dresser, one bare and one cluttered with boxes and papers. The door was directly across from the bed was open a crack, just enough to let light in.

Gently she swung her feet over the side of the bed and slid her feet into a pair of slippers she hadn't known were there. As she stood she grabbed the nightgown and slipped it on as she shuddered from the cold. A slip of paper gently floated in front of her face, it had fallen out of her nightgown.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_The bathroom is to the left of the vanity, please prepare yourself for the day and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast. The kitchen is to the right on your left hand side._

_-S.S._

As soon as Hermione finished reading the note it flew away into the wastebasket next to the vanity. Assuming the bare dresser was hers she went over to it and opened the top draw, her neatly folded panties, bras, camisoles, socks, stockings, and tights shared space with her pajamas, nightgowns, and some new lingerie. The second draw had her shirts, sweaters, and light jackets. The third draw held pants, jeans, and skirts. The fourth draw help colored robes while the fifth held her many black robes. Hermione frowned as most of the clothing in the draws should have been hung up to prevent wrinkles.

Quickly she grabbed what she needed and headed off to the bathroom. Severus Snape's bathroom was by far the most amazing room in all of Hogwarts. The tub was sunk into the ground and designed to look like a pond with mud, plants, and mushrooms around it, there was even a waterfall and stream that magically pulled the bath water up to the waterfall the water was continuously flowing. There wasn't really a sink but a pitcher with water at the perfect temperature and a basin that just banished the water to elsewhere. Cloud floated around the ceiling that was magicked to always look like a perfect spring day. Because there wasn't a shower the clouds would bunch together over the shallow edge of the pond and rain down on the person. The floor looked like clay tiles with bits of grass randomly growing out it. Just the sight of the bathroom relaxed her, she automatically labeled it as her new favorite place.

After a relaxing soak and quick shower Hermione slipped on her set of plain pink underwear and one of her regular black robes.

She sat down at the vanity she pondered if this was going to become her daily routine or if this was special treatment. Thoughts of what Severus might expect of her made her shudder.

When she finished she brushed her unruly hair, lightly applied some powder foundation, nonchalantly put on a bit of nude lipstick, and sprayed herself lightly with her favorite perfume she got up from the vanity with a hand pressed to her lower stomach. Hermione was afraid of how she could finish her schooling if she was pregnant after missing so much already. She refused to let herself wonder if she would even be able carry a child after her mother's history of miscarriages, of seven pregnancies she was their miracle baby.

Dim candles on the wall made the hallway seem even narrower. There was a door across from the bedroom which was a simple bathroom, and then there was a door on each side of the hallway that she continued down it. Both rooms were empty and seemed relatively new, she assumed those rooms had been put aside for her or their children. A few feet from the empty rooms a short staircase lead her up to a better lit and more open landing with a large arch leading into large rooms.

The arch to the left led into a less formal feeling living room with fewer bookshelves and much more room to move around. A sliding glass door seemed to lead to a patio garden with a metal table set with breakfast for two.

"Hermione?" a voice from room opposite of the one she was in called out to her.

For some reason she jumped as the silence was broken. Once she composed herself she replied that she was coming and walked into what she now knew was the kitchen.

To easily describe the kitchen you only need to use one word: white. White walls with white tiles and a white ceiling, white countertops, white cabinets, and a white table with four white chairs. Obviously someone must have tried to make it to her liking because there was a white refrigerator, white stove, white microwave, and white toaster. There was lots and lots of white, to the point that it was eerie.

'_This has got to go.' Hermione thought to herself, 'There is much to much white, its almost hospital like.'_

Hermione faked a smiled as Severus looked up at her and asked if she like strawberries. He was cutting a slight variation of fruit and sliding it into two small bowls.

"I'm glad you're awake," Severus said to her as he took the bowls and led her to the sliding glass door, "I trust that you slept well, you've slept over ten hours. To be honest I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not. I hope you're still in the mood for breakfast, if you're not I can call a house elf to bring us lunch."

"No, this is lovely." Hermione told him without meeting his eyes as she slipped into the chair Severus had pulled out for her, "Did you make all of this yourself?"

In front of her was every breakfast food she could have imagined. She almost giggled in her mind as she imagined Severus Snape, dreaded potions master labouring over a hot stove to create a beakfast.

Severus looked down at his plate yet spoke to her in a clear strong voice, "Yes, I rather like cooking breakfast though I'm not good at making anything else. I wasn't sure what I make for you so I just made everything I knew how to."

After she finished chewing her strawberry she reassured him that everything was wonderful and that she was very thankful for it.

"I do hope to please you Hermione, you know that right?" he asked with his eyes locked on hers in a stare that she couldn't break, "If there is anything you ever want of feel you need please ask and I'll try my best to get it for you. Is there anything you'd like to change about our home? I really would be happy to do anything that would make you feel more comfortable here."

After pondering on it for a few minutes the bushy haired girl asked for two things, "Can Ginny and I redecorate the kitchen? Also I rather hang up most my clothing, can we have a wardrobe in our bedroom?"

Severus let go of a breath neither of them knew he was holding, "Yes, of course. I'll go the wardrobe today, would you like to invite Ginny over whiile I'm out?"

Hermione nodded and continued with her meal in silence as Severus wrote a note on a piece of paper he conjured. His wife jumped slightly as he let out a low whistle and a small brown owl flew out of the tree.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry, I should have warned you. I'll remember you don't like loud noises."

"I'm not-"

Severus stared her down and she quickly shut her mouth.

As he tied the letter to the owls leg and fed it a piece of bacon Hermione took the chance to look around the garden. There was a path from the sliding door to a gate in the white picket fence. The square yard contained a sundial, a birdbath, a large tree in the right corner, a few flower beds, and pots with herbs growing in them.

"I had the house elves do it for you," Snape told her sounding pleased with himself, "Before there was just the tree."

What had actually caught her attention was how it seemed as it they were on a house lined street as there was yards similar to theirs to the sides and across from theirs.

"Where exactly are we?" she asked him curiously.

Severus seemed relieved that they know had something to talk about. "These are the yards of the other professors. We live in sort of a community together, that way our spouses and children could live somewhat normally. Would you like me to show you around?"

Hermione nodded so small that it was barely noticeable. Her husband called a house elf to clean off their breakfast took her arm to escort her down the block.

It truly was a homey place to live. The houses were set in a semi circle that had a park with a playground for the children and the visiting grandchildren of the professors. A short path led down to Hogsmeade where there was access to the shops, boutiques, eateries, and local wizarding children school. There really wasn't that much but then again this was Hogwarts, there wasn't that much you needed

As they walked back home Hermione brought up the awkward subject of children.

"When will we know if I'm . . . you know, pregnant?" she asked quietly.

Severus almost tripped with surprise, "The earliest we would be able to detect it would be in a week."

"Oh." Hermione said quietly.

"We must engage in sexual intercourse two more times before that, I'm sorry." Severus informed her. "The law calls for us to have sex three times a week until a conception is definite, I reread the law this morning when I waited for you to wake."

"Oh."

"And even once you conceive we must share a bed until you produce a second child. After that, if you wish, you can live in one of the Snape mansions with the children or if you'd like I can hire a full time nanny for the children and you'd be free to do what you wish. Wizards didn't believe in divorce as muggles do, there is a slight chance of annulment once this idiotic law is repealed but I doubt it."

"To be honest . . . . . .I rather sat with you. I'd prefer that my children know both of their parents, if that is alright with you." the small young lady asked shyly, "Are those empty rooms for the children?"

"Yes they are." Severus told her, "Dumbledore added them in yesterday."

Severus opened the door for his wife. The couple was greeted by the sight of Ginny Weasly sitting on Draco Malfoy, locked in a passionate kiss.

Severus cleared his throat and Ginny moved to separate herself from her boyfriend but Draco pulled ger back on his lap.

"Hello godfather," Draco spoke to Severus in a nonchalant and cheery voice, "you asked for us? You didn't answer so I let us in."

Severus put his hands over his eyes in a frustrated way, "Draco you can't just waltz into other people's home and make yourself comfortable on their sofas. What were you thinking?"

"You're the one who asked for us and you're the one who was late."

Leave it to Draco to turn the situation around so that they seemed like the bad people. Too much of Draco was enough to make even Severus Snape nauseous.

"How you're parents put up with you is beyond me," Seveus muttered before turning to them and in a stern voice explained that Draco was to come with Severus on business while Ginny was to assist Hermione with the redecoration of the starch white kitchen.

Both couples exchanged their goodbyes. Draco and Ginny's goodbye consisted of a few deep kisses and murmured words. Severus awkwardly kissed the top of Hermione's forehead and asked her not to turn the kitchen into something atrocious like hot pink with spotted chicken. Hermione assumed he was trying to joke but he was just obviously bad at it.

Once the men left Ginny practically jumped on Hermione. "Are you alright? How was last night? This is a really nice place, I never expected Snape to live in a place like this. Did he fix it up for you? Where were you? Is he treating you well? Does he actually love you or is it a show? How di-"

"Slow down Gin!" Hermione exclaimed after she realized the redhead was no where near stopping. "I'm fine, really. He treats me very well but I wouldn't call it love, I think its more than toleration but definitely not love. Don't quote me on this but I think he's just acting this way to please me because he believes that this is as close the normal life I wanted. The house elves probably cleaned this up because there are a few places of clutter. And last night, I don't remember it."

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Like you're repressing it? Or is it all fuzzy? He didn't erase the memory did he?! No, wait you wouldn't remember that either." She said with a chuckle.

"We both agreed that it'd be best if I didn't remember it in the morning."

"Oh" Ginny said quietly.

"Yeah" was all Hermione could reply.

There was an unusual silence between them, that is until Ginny either couldn't stand it for much longer or just couldn't contain her peppy personality.

"So where's the kitchen?!" Ginny exclaimed as she jumped up off the couch and bounced her way out of the room without waiting for an answer.

After many pointless hours of Hermione changing the colors to practical colors as Ginny changed the kitchen to ridiculous colors like olive green and sunburst orange and aquamarine, all at the same time, they agreed on a color scheme. A nice forest green and off white oak colored wood was decided on.

It was then when Ginny decided that she wanted to bake cookies. To put it in a kind way one could say that Ginny did not inherit her mother's cooking skills. Flour covered the walls and sugar was sprinkled on the floor. Batter and eggs were splattered on the counter. Frantic house elves tried to clean the kitchen before Severus arrived but they failed to do so.

"Honey I'm home!" Draco called from down the hall.

Ginny skipped down the stairs and bounced into her boyfriends arms. Hermione sighed, cast a cleansing spell on her, and followed behind her.

"I take it your day was just as tiring?"

Hermione nodded, "You're lucky you've never had to deal with Ginny Weasly after she's had sugar. Apparently Draco spoiled her with chocolate before they arrived, it's get to wear off."

Severus frowned, "What sort of chocolate gives energy for hours?"

"Its not the kind of chocolate, its just chocolate. Ginny gets hyper easily."

"I see." Severus told her with one eyebrow raised at the couple, though he never imagined that he could see.

"Princess why you have flour on your cheeks? And is this eggs in your hair?" Draco pulled away and wrinkled his nose.

Ginny started bouncing up and down, "Hermione and I baked cookies!"

Draco cast a cleansing spell on his redhead darling and turned to Hermione, "You poor, poor thing."

Hermione chuckled in her mind, Draco and Ginny were just too adorable. Though they both seemed to behave more childish with each other.

"Did you get me a present?" Ginny asked with pleading eyes.

Draco smiled, "Of course I did princess. I always get you gift when I go out, you know that."

From his pocket Draco produced a golden locket with her initials engraved in script in the front and dotted with tiny diamonds.

"Oh Draco its perfect! I've always wanted a locket." Ginny exclaimed as Draco put it on her.

"It's enchanted," he explained, "on one side there is a picture of us but anyone who doesn't know about us will see it as your family portrait and on the other side is a mirror that when you call my full name it'll allowed you to speak to me through my hand mirror."

Severus put on a taunting look to his face, "You mean she knows you're full name? So all she needs to say is 'Draco Lucius Kr-"

"Stop!" Draco screamed out.

"Draco doesn't like his middle name but I love it!" Ginny said in a singsong voice.

Draco's pale skin began to turn red, "Ginny don't you dare!"

"I won't." She stated simply.

"Darling I believe its time for us to leave." Draco told his girlfriend quietly.

The redhead pouted, "Why?"

Draco steered her to the door and waved to the married couple behind him.

"Ginny dear, they're newlyweds."

Draco mouthed a thank you as Ginny told him that she wanted to spend more time Hermione.

"Maybe another day sweetheart." Draco said, and with those words the door closed behind them.

That annoying awkward silence returned again.

Severus looked at his wife, "Did you eat."

"Yes, the house elves brought us something to eat. Ginny's attempt at baking was disastrous." The silence momentarily returned until she broke it, "Where did you go? I mean, you don't have to tell me, its none of my business. I-"

Severus stopped her, "No its okay. I went to my family vaults to bring you this."

From his pockets he produced a small decorated box and enlarged it to its proper size. He presented it to her as watched her expressions carefully. She was shocked to say the least. Crammed in the box were necklaces, hairpins, earring, bracelets, pendants, rings, anklets, and other jeweled items.

"I can't accept this." she said, pushing the box back at him.

"Nonsense, its just a few of the family jewels and heirlooms, as my wife you're fully entitled to them."

"A few? As in there's more?"

Severus nodded, "I can get them for you tomorrow if you wish. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I brought a bit of everything."

"No that's not what I meant! I ju-" Hermione started flustered.

Severus shook his head to silence her and it was now Hermione's turn to be the one who does the surprising. Hermione stretched up to her tiptoes and quickly laid a light kiss on her husbands treat before claiming that she was exhausted and quickly bounding down the hall to their bedroom.

'_What was that?' Hermione thought to herself as she slipped on a nightgown, 'Did that mean something? No of course not. It was just a gesture to show him my appreciation of the gift he gave me.'_

She climbed into bed, cuddled up underneath the heavy comforter, and instantly fell asleep. It wasn't until hours later that Severus Snape stripped down to his boxers and joined her wife. She rolled close to him and he instinctively wrapped an arm around her. They both slept with the smiles that they had been trying to hide for so long.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please inform me of any mistakes or contradictions. After not writing for a while everything seems sketchy. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written.

Please bare with me during these hard times, I promise to do my best.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
